Wikia Soul Knight Việt Nam
Chào mừng đến với Soul Knight VN Wiki! Trang Wiki không chính thức của tựa game di động Soul Knight, phát triển bởi ChillyRoom Inc. © dành cho Android và iOS, ra mắt vào 17/2/2017. Phiên bản hiện tại là bản 2.1.5 cho cả Android và IOS, cập nhật ngày 17/5 Wiki này được sáng lập và phát triển bởi 1 nhóm nhỏ, dẫn đầu bởi Luongngocthu và TaengooND Thông tin chi tiết về wiki có thể xem ở đây: here. Phiên bản 2.1.0 (Lễ Phục Sinh) hiện đã có mặt trên cả Android và IOS (cập nhật vào 17/4) Click here for the full list of patchnotes. Bao gồm: * Sảnh thay đổi theo chủ đề Phục Sinh. * Biome Forrest (Rừng) đã được làm lại thành Biome Easter (Phục Sinh). * Boss mới: Thỏ Phục Sinh (Easter Bunny). * Thêm vũ khí mới. * Đa dạng hóa thử thách hàng ngày. * Sửa vài lỗi Dung lượng bản cập nhật: 50.37MB Phiên bản 2.0.0(Big Update) đã có mặt trên Android và IOS (cập nhật vào 24/1) Click here for the full list of patchnotes. Includes: * Chúc mừng năm mới! Sảnh chính đã thay đổi! * Nhà Máy Cơ Khí (The Machine Factory) đã được thêm vào. * Pet mới: Bồ câu (Pidgeon) * Thêm thành tựu mới * Thêm Skin mới cho các nhân vật * Bạn có thể bắn pháo hoa ở Vườn (Garden) * Thêm nhiều bản vẽ mới Dung lượng bản cập nhật: 33MB Phiên bản 1.9.5 (Lễ Hội Hóa Trang) hiện đã có mặt trên Android và IOS (cập nhật vào 26/10) Click here for the full list of patchnotes. Bao gồm: * Trái bóng và cầu môn đã bị loại bỏ. * Sảnh chính và Vườn thay đổi theo chủ đề Lễ Hội Hóa Trang. * Biome Halloween, quái vật mới và nhiều vũ khí theo chủ đề này được thêm vào. * Boss mới: Vua Bóng Ma (Phantom King). * Sửa vài lỗi. Dung lượng bản cập nhật: 49MB Phiên bản 1.9.2 hiện chỉ có trên Android (cập nhật vào 11/10) Click here for the full list of patchnotes. Bao gồm: * Đã sửa lỗi gây ra bởi thử thách "Bạn có thể cầu nguyện nhiều tượng". * Đã sửa lỗi gây ra bởi thử thách "Tăng thêm số phòng mỗi màn chơi". * Đã sửa lỗi bàn chế tác lam việc không chính xác. * Đã sửa lỗi dây leo (Vines) của Elf không xuất hiện. Dung lượng bản cập nhật: Không rõ Check out the About the Game page for more info. "Explore the dungeon, collect crazy weapons, dodge bullets and shoot'em all up!" “In a time of gun and sword, the magical stone that maintains the balance of the world is stolen by high-tech aliens. The world is hanging on a thin thread. It all depends on you retrieving the magical stone…” We honestly can’t keep making it all up. Let’s just shoot some alien minions! This is the game you have always wanted in your subconscious. Explore the dungeon, collect crazy weapons, dodge bullets and shoot‘em all up! Extremely easy and intuitive control; super smooth and enjoyable gameplay, mixed with rogue-like elements. Best shooter game you will find on the mobile store so far. Features: '' * ''Unique heroes, with unique abilities. '' * ''185 weapons waiting for you to explore. '' * ''Randomly generated dungeon world, new experience every time. '' * ''NPCs that actually matter! They will fight by your side! '' * ''Auto-aim mechanism for super intuitive control. '' * ''Many more features that you will find out in game. , (UTC) There are articles on Soul Knight Wiki. [[Vũ Khí|'Vũ Khí']]' | Nhân vật | Kỹ Năng | Kẻ Địch | Bosses | Buff| Tượng | Phòng Khách | NPCs (Category) | Vật Phẩm (Category) | Môi Trường | Vàng | Gems | Chỉ Số | Debuffs | Người Đồng Hành | Thú Nuôi | Cấp | Dược Phẩm | Cửa Hàng | Rương | Bản Ghi Thay Đôi | Lỗi Trong Game | Chế Độ Badass | Chế Độ Co-op | FAQ' Looking for Chillyroom representatives? Tweet at them on Twitter, message them on their Facebook page or ping Chillyroom Staff our Discord server. Here are some of the codes that will reward you with gems. This is feature is currently only available for Android devices and can be found by pressing the padlock button in the start menu options. :Mã đã biết: * 100000''' - 500 gems'' * ''SKGIFT - 500 gems'' * ''SKNIGHT - 488 gems'' * ''SKBACK - 999 gems'' * ''DUOSHOU - 500 gems'' * ''DRUID - 999 gems'' * ''NDAYSK - 800 gems'' * ''KLWYX - 666 gems'' * ''XNYDJ - 500 gems'' * SFXMAS2017 '- 666 gems'' * ''SFESTIV '- 888 gems * DCDYX '- 333 gems'' * ''VDAYKLE '- 600 gems * ZSDHMK '- 500 gems'' * ''LWYXZYBGX '- 800 gems * HMBSJ '- 369 gems'' * ''QDKYS '- 577 gems * DXGTM '- 600 gems'' * ''NEWHALL '- 999 gems * BYETIGER '- 777 gems'' * ''GOSDAD '-' 666 gems'' * ''DESTLAD '- 1111 gems * 18NTDRO '- 1010 gems'' * ''ROMMO '- 800 gems * GDX6KK '- 888 gems'' * ''6KKNTQE '- 1000 gems * SUPER5 '- 666 gems | Free Trial Voucher x 3'' * ''WISH''' - 500 gems, one seed, 1 Fertilizer'' * ''WEAPONS - x1, x1, x1'' * ''GARDEN - , , , , 1 seed each'' * ''FLOWERS - x5'' :Mã đã hết hạn (Đổi ngày giờ về 1/5/2017 để nhận): * '''''DZBKQ - 888 gems * 51KUAILE - 1000 gems * LBLGYB - 1000 gems * ZIJIREN - 666 gems * LTZJR - 666 gems * SQSHBB - 500 gems Any important wiki concerns (or any other problems) should be directed to the Wiki Heads: Visphiric (inactive) or IxXQUEENXxI. If you are new to the wiki, please check out the Wiki Rules. If you have not done any previous wiki editing - but would still like to help out, please take a look at the editing guides (under contributing in the navigation bar) and the Wiki Guidelines. If you are looking for something to do, please see the community messages or the . width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Please report any vandalism to one of the 2 persons mentioned above. If you want to repeal a ban, do so by commenting on your own message wall. Find out more information here. Category:Browse